fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pararoll Volvidon
|weaknesses = |creator = User:Narwhaler }} Pararoll Volvidon (轗輪ラングロトラ Kanrin Rangurotora in Japanese) are Deviants of Volvidon. Physiology Pararoll Volvidon is bigger than a normal Volvidon and has a darker red shell with tones of orange. The protrusions of its shell have developed greatly, specially the ones on its hind legs, becoming spikes of yellow colour due to the toxins covering them. Its claws are sharper and have a yellowish tone as well. The borders of its shell are covered in big spikes and its belly has a brighter cyan tone with orange markings. Title Origin Its title Misfortune Wheel comes from its ability to inflict a diverse range of status effects when rolling, making it an adversity to hunters. Abilities Pararoll Volvidon are far more agresive and dangerous than normal Volvidon. Due to the toxins covering their bodies they can inflict paralysis in many ways. Besides, they can use their heavy bodies and rushing rolls to crush hunters, or provoke severe injures with their claws. Exclusive Attacks *'360º Claw Swipe': Similar to Redhelm Arzuros' claw swipe, it can inflict paralysis. *'Fast Rolls': Pararoll Volvidon rolls a lot faster and inflicts paralysis if hits. *'Charged Roll': Pararoll Volvidon will start rolling while standing on a spot and lock on a hunter, after a few seconds, it will rush towards the hunters incredibly fast and dealing high damage. Also when rolling in the spot it will lift dirt that can stun hunters. *'Curved Rushing Roll': Pararoll Volvidon will roll quickly and turn left or right depending on where's the hunter. *'Roll n' Back': Pararoll Volvidon will roll forward and quickly roll backwards, inflicting paralysis. *'Claw Hug Roll': Pararoll Volvidon will roll towards a hunter, go out of its ball position and perform a quick claw hug. *'Paralyzing Tongue': When attacking with its tongue, it will paralyze hunters due to the paralyzing saliva. *'Paralysis Gas': Instead of stinky gas, Pararoll Volvidon will expel a paralyzing gas. Only does this when enraged. *'Double Paraball Spit': Instead of spiting one, Pararoll Volvidon will spit two balls of paralyzing toxins. Only does this when enraged. *'Stinky Roll': Pararoll Volvidon will roll quickly while expelling stinky gas. Only does this when enraged. *'High Jump Heavyball': Instead of jumping forward, Pararoll Volvidon can also jump high on the spot and fall like a heavy ball, this causes tremors and has high probabilities of stunning. Can perform this after using paralyzing gas when enraged. *'Circular Rushing Roll': Pararoll Volvidon will start rolling around a hunter doing circles to ensure the hit. After hitting it can perform a High Jump Heavyball. Ecology Pararoll Volvidon are individuals that have survived to many encounters with hunters, just like other Deviants. Due to feeding on huge amounts Bnahabras and Vespoids, their bodies have accumulated large quantities of toxins. They secrete the toxin excess through the pores on their skin, covering their claws and spikes. They're larger in size because of their age. Pararoll Volvidon is a Deviant known to its cunning behavior and its ability to move in a lot of different ways to fight. Because of the annoying statuses it can inflict, hunters have big difficulties to hunt it. Notes *Its back, back legs and claws can be broken. *When exhausted it will fail at expelling gas and its tongue won't inflict paralyis. *Its shell is very hard and the weapons require at least blue sharpness to pierce it, however, its belly is its weakpoint. Category:Deviant Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Narwhaler Category:Soiled Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster